Yama
by Shroudy9
Summary: Naruto's banishing and subsequent vanishing has left Konoha in quite the predicament. What is this new village called Yamagakure? Who is this mysterious person named Arashi Kaminoyama? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**I welcome reviews. Please sign in and if you plan to be negative, at least give me something to work with to improve my story. Thanks and Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters. That right belongs to Kishimoto. Incest, language, and possibly more.**

* * *

Naruto had finally done it, he had beaten Sasuke and brought him back to Konoha. As he walked through the gates of his home, he saw his long-time crush, Sakura. Naruto told Sakura, "I did it. I brought him back, just like I promised." Sakura shrieked, "You almost killed him, baka! This is just like you! You can't handle that Sasuke-kun is better than you and injured him, just like in Nami and at the hospital!" then she slapped Naruto. The crowd of people cheered at the blonde's defeated look. Then the three resident old bats came up to Naruto and said words that he thought he would never hear, "Uzumaki Naruto, by order of the council and Hokage. You are hereby banished from Konohagakure for treason. You have until dawn tomorrow to grab your belongings and leave." Naruto didn't even bother to even take another step into the village and fled out into the forests of Hi no Kuni.

* * *

Three Years Later

* * *

Konoha had lost almost all of its alliances. Nami no Kuni, Tori no Kuni, Na no Kuni, Takigakure, Cha no Kuni, Oni no Kuni, Haru no Kuni (formerly Yuki), and Kusa no Kuni had all cut ties with Konoha because of their unjust banishment of their hero. The alliance with Sunagakure was strained, with the only remaining clause being that they would support each other in times of war. Sasuke had left not two weeks later and succeeded because there was no one who could match him in battle.

* * *

Sakura Haruno walked into the Hokage office, hearing bickering between Tsunade, the Hokage, and Jiraiya, the resident spymaster. "So, you just fell off of the spire and ended up in the middle of an unknown village?!" Tsunade inquired.

"As much as it hurts my pride, yes, I hadn't even heard of this village before getting lost and falling into the middle of the street." Jiraiya whimpered back.

"You then got your ass handed to you by two civilians and a genin?" Tsunade asked further.

"Yeah, but the civilians had the skills of our chunin, that genin was like a jonin. I doubt that we would be able to last a month if we declared war on them. Not to mention that the only other people who know about this village is their allies. They are a complete unknown." Jiraiya lamented.

Sakura decided to make her presence known, "If I could interject, shishou?"

"What is it this time? And don't call me that, you lost that opportunity when you helped get my godson banished!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Since this village is unknown to the world, perhaps they might be open to creating an alliance with us? They would have no reason to refuse, we haven't wronged them." Sakura suggested.

"That is the first intelligent thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. I'll take you with me to see if this village would possibly make an alliance with us, but only because this is your idea. I will take no complaints or unruliness out of you." Tsunade calmly stated.

* * *

In an unknown village

* * *

Yamagakure was a thriving village. The Yamakage had arrived two and a half years prior. Yamagakure was hidden deep within Kodai no kuni(land of vastness) past the barren maze of rock spires, situated upon Arashi no Yama. The village's hustle and bustle could not be seen even from the top of the front gate. The city buildings were built onto the rock spires that continue up the mountain. There are people coming and going, plenty of shops and restaurants and stands. Many children play in the many parks around the city. But, at the center of this busy city sits the imposing figure of the Yamakage tower. This is the scene that Sakura and Tsunade, came upon when attempting to try to gain an alliance with this village from the Yamakage. When they got to the Yamakage tower, they were surprised to see Kushina and Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto's mother and sister, respectively. Tsunade asked Kushina, " What are you doing here?"

to which Kushina condescended, "I'm the Yamakage's assistant."

Sakura asked, "Well then, could we please see the Yamakage?"

Kushina replied, "Well he is in a meeting for a few more minutes. Please wait until it is over."

Tsunade asked, "Well, what are the both of you doing here?"

Kushina and Naruko synchronously retorted, "We are here because our husband is here."

Sakura said, "You both mean husbands, right?"

They replied, "Nope, he is the same person, the Yamakage."

Tsunade said, "He must be one lucky guy."

Kushina said, "He is, but his past was horrible and he deserves as much love as he can get, seeing as he has four wives."

Sakura shrieked, "Four wives, who else fell for this guy?!"

Naruko indignantly replied, "Two other people he saved from themselves, Shion of Oni no Kuni and Koyuki of Yuki/Haru no Kuni."

Sakura asked, "Just who is your husband?"

Kushina replied, "He commonly goes by the name, Arashi Kaminoyama."

Tsunade asked, "Commonly goes by? Then what, by chance, is his real name?"

Naruko ominously replied, "Ask him and you shall find a ghost from your past. He will see you now."

* * *

 **What do you think? Good, Bad, Ugly? I just wanted to try this idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's been a while. Sorry, I had a week of "No screen time" I hope that this is entertaining.**

 **A shout-out to the two people who reviewed. Thanks for the positivity. I hope that this lives up to your expectations. Please keep up the reviews!**

 **I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of that. Kishimoto is the one who does.**

 **I do however own the plot, Yamagakure, and Kodai no Kuni.**

* * *

As Tsunade and Sakura walked into the office, they were restrained by two PEAK each. They tried to get out of their captors' grip, but failed miserably.

"Who are you and why do you seek an audience Konoha-nin?" The masked kage asked.

"I am Senju Tsunade and this is one of my chunin. We come asking for an alliance. Your secretary said you go by the name of Arashi Kaminoyama."

"Indeed, but why would the village of the leaf need an alliance? At that, why would the Hokage leave her village unattended? Perhaps they are getting desperate?" The Yamakage theorized.

"I left one of my truly competent jonin in charge. My council and chunin here made a mistake and banished my godson. They also said that I approved. I was performing a surgery at that time." Tsunade explained.

"Then you regret this decision?" the Yamakage questioned.

"I wish that I could have at least said goodbye to him." Tsunade lamented.

The Yamakage removed his mask. "Wait, Naruto?!" Sakura interjected.

"Indeed. I had thought that there was nothing left to do in that accursed place, so I left." The newly revealed Naruto commented.

"Well, Sakura, I think that your original plan was just thrown out of the realm of possibility." Tsunade remarked.

"What did you plan to do to my home? I surely hope that you did not plan to take advantage of an unknown village and drag them into a war. That would be reason enough to be extradited by my PEAK members." Naruto commented.

"PEAK? I thought that these were ANBU." Sakura said.

"Sakura you baka, each village has their own name for them. I'm sorry Yamakage-dono, please forgive my subordinate." Tsunade placated.

"It's fine baa-chan, please call me Naruto. I hold no ill-will towards you personally. I would offer you a place in my village, but you seem to have your hands full with a village of your own." Naruto then laughed.

"I wish that I could take you up on that offer, but I cannot." Tsunade lamented.

"Is there anything else that I could do you for?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, for one, quit with the wordplay. Two, how, when, and why are you married to your mother and sister?" Tsunade asked.

"Well it started off like this…"

* * *

Flashback no jutsu

* * *

It was a mere week after Naruto had been banished. Naruto was staying in an inn in Tanzaku Gai when he suddenly had visitors knocking on his door.

"Who is it? If you are from Konoha, go away, I already said that I was done with your village after you banished me. I won't be a mercenary for you to stab me in the back again." Naruto complained.

"What, no! My name is Kushina and this is Naruko. We are your family." The newly named Kushina said.

"Then where were you a week ago when I was banished. Hell, where were you when I was three and kicked out of the orphanage, or two weeks later when I was being beaten? I have no family aside from baa-chan, and she banished me from my former home." Naruto lamented.

"Could we at least come inside? We would like to explain ourselves."

"Fine, but it better be good. I hold no love for that hellhole anymore." Naruto said as he let the two inside his room.

"I left with your sister shortly after the Kyuubi was sealed within you. I was told that you had died in the process of the sealing. I took your sister with me so that we wouldn't need to deal with the bad memories that were sure to come." Kushina said.

"I was only four at the time. I only understood that you were gone and so was tou-san." Naruko added.

"So who told you this? I think that I might put my stealth skills to use along with some hidden talents that I've discovered in the last week since my banishment." Naruto ominously chuckled at the mention of his newfound abilities.

"It was Danzo. I think that it wouldn't be worth the trouble to kill him." Kushina replied.

"I was thinking of going to this obscure place called Kodai no Kuni. Would you guys like to come with me?" Naruto asked feeling hopeful.

"Of course, otouto." Naruko replied.

* * *

Flashback no Jutsu KAI!

* * *

"We got to know each other better over the last few years, and one thing lead to another." Naruto finished his story.

"Well, I guess I'm glad that you got to know your mother and sister. I just wish that you knew that I had no part in your banishment. I was told that you were told that I helped with the decision." Tsunade lamented.

"As I said, I hold no ill-will towards you, baa-chan. I will not however form an alliance with a village such as yours. I hope you can understand. My offer will still stand though, about a place for you if you can get away from Konoha." Naruto offered.

"Who could possibly lead the village? Certainly not anyone with any sort of power currently." Tsunade said.

"Who cares, I certainly don't. They can run themselves into the ground. Maybe duckass will return and they will appoint him Hokage." Naruto joked.

"I think that you will be seeing more of me in the future, Naruto." Tsunade replied.

"What about me?!" Sakura shrieked.

"What about your bitchy ass, Haruno-baishunpu?" Naruto barked.

"I don't even get a hello?" Sakura whined.

"No, you didn't say, 'thanks for rescuing my crush', or try to fight for my right to stay in my home village. I think you're lucky that the civilians didn't deem it worth the effort to beat you to a bloody pulp." Naruto remarked.

"I think that we have to go back to the village." Tsunade said.

"I will see you around, baa-chan." Naruto replied.

'I wish that he would quit calling me that. I wish that I could be more to him than just a grandmother.' Tsunade thought.

"By the way, Haruno, I don't want to hear any reports of you near my village." Naruto warned.

Tsunade and Sakura left the office and headed towards Konoha.

* * *

"Well, that could have gone worse." Naruto said to no one in particular.

'I wish that I had known that baa-chan didn't banish me. I think that I owe her a favor, maybe see if she wants to hang out.'

* * *

"Well, I think that went swimmingly. I also think that I might just kick you back into the village to see how you get punished." Tsunade said.

'Maybe I should bring her with me when I leave Konoha. I could give her to the village as a peace offering. I do wish that Naruto would notice me as more than a grandmotherly figure.'

"Please don't, shishou." Sakura whimpered.

'I had no idea that I hurt Naruto so badly. I wish that I could make it up to him in some way. Maybe I could convince shishou to use me as a peace offering. Being Naruto's slave would be better than agonizing over how I hurt my only friend. I might just sneak out on my own to offer myself to him.' Sakura was startled by Tsunade yelling at her, "I told you, you lost the right to call me that when you got Naruto banished!"

"Please, help me make it up to him. I'll be a peace offering, like a slave. Anything would be better than this agony of betrayal. I can't live with knowing how badly I hurt Naruto. If you won't, I will sneak out and offer myself to him!" Sakura ranted.

'I didn't think that Naruto's treatment of her would cause this much of a mental breakdown. She even wants to be his slave. That isn't healthy, but I can use it to both of our advantages.' Tsunade assessed.

* * *

Tsunade entered her office with Sakura in tow.

"Get me the elders, now!" Tsunade ordered the hidden ANBU.

A few minutes later they arrived.

"What do you want, Tsunade?" Homura asked.

"I'm retiring, and I want help on deciding who will be my successor." Tsunade explained.

"What?!" the elders exclaimed.

"Do I need to say it louder for deaf ears, or put it into dumber terms. Sakura, which do you think is the problem?" Tsunade joked.

"I don't know, Tsunade-sama. They are pretty old, but I'm not sure about their ability to comprehend something so simple." Sakura jested.

"Listen here, girl. I have been an advisor for longer than you have been alive." Koharu demeaned.

"We understood you just fine, Tsunade. It was shocking that you wish to retire so early." Danzo explained. 'Maybe I can convince her to name me her successor. Then I can make Konoha the best and only village in the world!'

"Regardless, I wish to know if you have any viable candidates. I want someone who could lead our troops into battle if needed, someone with a reasonable amount of experience, someone who is respected by the village, and someone who carries the Hi no ishi within them." Tsunade conveyed.

"Well, Kakashi would fit those requirements." Koharu offered.

"I might suggest Shikaku." Homura commented.

"What about Ami, Moegi, Udon, or Hyuga Hinata." Danzo lamely offered.

Everyone looks at Danzo, then sweatdrops.

"You had no ideas other than wanting to nominate yourself, didn't you." Koharu and Homura intoned.

"I was thinking that they would make good nominations." Danzo defended.

"I think I'll go with Ami." Tsunade decided. 'She will do the worst out of all the options. I also have a seal that will help me with this.'

"But Tsunade-sama, she is merely a genin." Koharu complained.

"I don't care, she will be my successor." Tsunade rebuffed. "Bring me Ami."

Ami and the ANBU who retrieved her showed up a few minutes later.

"Ami, you are going to be the next Hokage. I have a few things to talk to you about in _private_." Tsunade explained. Nobody moved. "That's everyone's cue to leave. Sakura, you stay. ANBU, you leave." Everybody but Sakura left the room.

"I have some things I need to examine, Ami. I am the best medic in the village. Please strip so that I can examine your body." Tsunade purred.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Ami responded before obeying.

Tsunade had Ami lay on her stomach on the desk. 'I just need to place this seal in a place nobody will be able to see… Ah! I know, no one will be able to see inside of her.' "I need you to spread your legs." Tsunade schemed. Ami did as ordered. Tsunade plunged a hand into Ami's cunt and placed the seal inside of her. "Ah! What's going on?" Ami questioned.

"I'm just ensuring that you will do the necessary actions. Now get dressed, you have a coronation to attend." Tsunade replied.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Ami intoned.

* * *

"I present to you, your Rokudaime Hokage, Ami!" Tsunade announced to the village at the coronation ceremony. The crowd erupted into cheers.

"I'm also leaving the village. I've seen too much to be able to return. I'm sorry, but there are too many bad memories here. I hope you can understand." Tsunade told the crowd as she received stunned silence. Tsunade and Sakura left the village that night and left for Kodai no Kuni.

* * *

Tsunade and Sakura arrived at Yamagakure once again. "I would like to meet with the Yamakage about an offer he made me the last time I was here." Tsunade informed the guards.

"Tora will escort the both of you to Yamakage-sama." The guard replied.

* * *

When Tsunade and Sakura entered Naruto's office Naruto looked amused and slightly disappointed. "I thought that I told you never to return, Haruno."

"I wish to offer myself as a slave to you Naruto-sama. I wish to atone for my transgressions against you in the past. I feel guilty and I just can't live with the way I hurt you. I'm truly sorry." Sakura pleaded. A few minutes of awkward silence occurred before Naruto finally spoke, "Fine, I will accept your offer, but I expect you to wear a collar and no clothing at all times starting now. That means that on the walk to my house you will be naked for all my villagers to look at."

"Do you wish to strip me, master, or should I do so?" Sakura whimpered at the prospect of being seen by an entire village.

"I think that my secretary will do the honors! Ku-hime! I have something I think you will enjoy!" Naruto called to Kushina.

"What do you need, koi?" Kushina asked after entering the room.

"I have a new slave and I want you to do the honors of removing her clothes for the last time. Do you remember the times I told you of my academy days and the day that I was banished?" Naruto explained/asked.

"Hai, koi. I assume that the one I will be stripping is one who hurt you. Perhaps the one who cut the deepest? The pink-haired banshee." Kushina deduced.

"Hai, Kushina-sama. I am Naruto-sama's new slave. Since you are Master's wife, you are my Mistress. I wish that I could ask you to be gentle, but that would be both a futile and undeserving request." Sakura bowed before her mistress.

"While that is going on. Naruto-kun, I have another gift for you." Tsunade spoke up.

"Oh, what is it?" Naruto eagerly asked.

"Well, the new Hokage has a seal that you designed, the one that…

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? I hope that this isn't totally horrible. I will most likely be updating less frequently than I already have. Sorry, college and high school are conspiring to kill me.**


End file.
